A Tale Of Love and Fluff
by CurlyFriDays
Summary: Two teens have no idea that they are falling for each other, in and outside of the mask. Eventual LadyNoir FluffFic
1. Chapter 1

**An:**

-dedicated to my cousin, who lives for fluff, I hope my writing sates your needs

Cat Noir and Ladybug were partners on the battlefield. And unknown to each other at school.

Secrets are a weird thing. They can bring people closer, and wrench them apart. In this case, it did both.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is in love with Adrien Agreste, as much in love as a fourteen year old can get. Unbeknownst to the other, Marinette's alter-ego is Ladybug- the superheroine of Paris. Adrien's alter-ego, Cat Noir, is in love with Ladybug. But Ladybug does not reciprocate these feelings. It is a very complicated love shape.

Day in and day out, it was akuma attack after akuma attack. Though, Adrien and Marinette are both able to keep Paris safe, and keep their schoolwork up. A balance that somehow works.

This, is where the story begins. School.

~

Marinette stared at Adrien. _Again_. Adrien continued his day without any knowledge of this.

Adrien's best friend, Nino, is dating Marinette's best friend- Alya.

The two keep sending glances at each other, gotta get the ship together, the glances conveyed.

Because, the whole school shipped Adrien and Marinette, its just that the two were too oblivious to realize it. There had been several bets based on this fact.

_Ring_!

The end of class. Another day gone, another day to come.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The dreaded akuma alert.

Marinette said she had to use the bathroom. She didn't wait for a reply.

Adrien just left in all the chaos.

~

"Ladybug and Cat Noir have arrived on the scene." Nadja Chamack said.

"Another akumatized victim, let us hope that the victim gets revcovered safely.

~

"Cat, on your left!" Ladybug called.

Cat Noir dodged a projectile attack. Shaped like ice cream.

"Ladybug! I think the victim is Andre- the future telling ice cream vendor!"

"Got it! LUCKY CHARM!"

A cleaning wipe fell from the sky.

Ladybug spotted a stain on the vendors apron.

"It seems he got his apron dirty, or someone made him spill something. Get the apron off of him!" Ladybug yelled to Cat Noir.

He nodded.

"CATACLSYM!"

Cat Noir raced forward and put his hand on Andre's apron.

The apron crumbled. A purple and black butterfly flew out.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma. The Akuma was caught. "Got ya."

A purified butterfly was released. "Bye, bye little butterfly." Ladybug waved.

The two superheroes fistbumped. "Pound it!"

"You know, my lady, you werr purrfect out there."

"Cat, you know I can't reciprocate feelings for you while in the mask. If our identities were found out-"

"I know, we'll have to give up being the heroes of Paris."

"Glad you understand. Bug out!"

Cat Noir watched Ladybug leave.

"She never said what she would do without the mask." Cat Noir left.

~

"Oo you left a vague sentence while talking to Cat Noir" Tikki said.

"No, I was just saying facts, perhaps if we knew each other, but that's not the case."

"Sure it is Marinette. You are allowed to like other people you know."

"What do you mean? I don't like Cat, if that's what you are saying. I only like Adrien. I could never like Cat, he's my work buddy."

Tikki only grinned at Marinette. "That's how relationships start Marinette.

"Augh." Marinette flopped her face into her pillow.

**An:**

-where in canon does this take place? I don't know, I just plunked it in somewhere


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette dreamt of blond boys and of pun-loving cats that night. Her conscious might not know it, but her subconscious said she liked Cat Noir- whether she liked it or not.

When she awoke, she thought her brain was funny for messing with her like that, and she proceeded to get ready for school.

"Morning Mom, Morning Dad!"

"Good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" Her mother asked.

"Pretty good, though I had a weird dream."

"Honey, you were bound to have a weird dream with all these Akuma attacks." Her dad remarked.

Marinette chose something from the bakery for breskfast, told her parents bye, and left for school.

~

Class was going well. All until Lila Rossi walked in. Marinette immediately slumped over.

"Girl, I know you don't like her, but she's not that bad once you get to know her." Alya remarked.

"That's easy for you to say." Marinette mumbled. Marinette had been the victim of psychological warfare by one Lila.

Alya did not hear this mumbled line, as she got distracted by a question Nini had asked her.

Marinette's virtual headache was multiplied.

"Adrikins!" Chloe screamed. And launched herself into Adrien's unopened arms.

_Great._ Marinette thought. _Another contender for the battle of Adrien. Who thinks...I'm his friend. Who has no romantic feelings for me. _Marinette was having an epiphany in class.

_I'm dropping out of the battle. Cat Noir at least notices me.__ Oh-no. Tikki was right!__Well, no, I can't drop out. I like him too much. He'll just be pushed back on my priority list for now. Yeah, that's a good plan._Thankfully, Marinette could multi-task well so she was able to take notes while her internal debate happened.

And the lunch bell rang.

Alya talked to Lila about helping her with something.

Marinette walked alone to the lunch room.

"Hey! Everyday Ladybug!"

Marinette turned to see Adrien.

"You seem lonely, would you mind if I walked with you to lunch? Nino and Alya are talking."

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure. I do mind. Wait no, i do not mind that you are walking with me. You may walk with me."

Adrien only grinned at the flustered girl's antics.

_Putting him lower on my priorities absolutely failed._ Marinette thought.

The two teens sat and ate lunch together. Actually bonding more than they realized.

Bonding. Perhaps the two teens were falling in love with each other. Both with and without the mask.

The subconscious knows all.

**An:**

-apparently i can write semi-decent romantic fluff


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch ended, and Marinette and Adrien left lunch on top of a cloud.

Marinette was happy because her and her crush had bonded! Adrien was happy, because he realized he liked Marinette, someone who had no obligation. An obligation to a mask.

The two were very happy.

Class began once more.

"Adrikins!"

"I think I should sit here."

"ugh."

"Now class-"

These are just a few of the things said when class restarted. It was very ending.

And, finally, class ended.

Adrien and Marinette left, still floating on cloud nine.

Alya and Nino left with plans for a date- as Lila would be babysitting the siblings.

The day was good.


	4. Chapter 4

Earlier was good. Now was not good.

An akuma had popped up, right after school let out.

"Ladybug! Look out!"

Ladybug dodged a projectile feather. It seems Mr. Pigeon has had his pigeons attacked. Again.

One of his hands never opened. That was where the akuma is.

"Cat, we need to open his hand! LUCKY CHARM!"

A feather fell from the sky.

Ladybug handed the feather to Cat, and prepared to distract the akumatized Mr. Pigeon.

Cat snuck behind him, feather in hand.

"Tickle tickle!"

"No, stop it!" The clenched hand opened.

A feather fell.

"CATACLYSM!"

The akumafied feather disintigrated.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma. Caught ya! Bye-bye, little butterfly! MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

"Pound it!" The two heroes fist bumped.

"You know, my lady, you were as spotacular as usual."

Marinette- Ladybug, was having a crisis.

"You were pretty catacular yourself, Kitty."

Cat Noir was now having a crisis.

The suave male had no idea what to say.

"I-I um. I. I..." He trailed off.

Ladybug grinned. Finally, the flirtatious cat had met his match.

"Bye kitty."

"Wow, she really is amazing."


	5. Chapter 5

**[The Agreste House]**

**[Adrien]**

"Oh Plagg, did you see her? She actually returned one of my puns! Wow!!"

"Kid, you know everything is muted."

"Yeah, but still. She actually punned with me!

Plagg thought, _if Ladybug is catching feelings for Cat Noir, how is Marinette doing with Adrien? Oh Sugarcube is going to love this_.

"Yeah, kid, I'm happy for ya."

**[Simultaneously at the Dupain-Cheng House]**

"Oh Tikki what have I done! I'm leading him on! Oh no! I'm done foooorrrrr.

"Marinette, your descisions as Ladybug are not mine to make. What you do is all up to you."

_Oh Plagg's going to have a field day with this._

"AGHHH, my heart is horrible, making me like two people at the same time."

"Marinette just follow your heart, trust that it's making the correct decision. Tikkis voice dropped to where Marinette couldn't hear her. "Especially since their the same, no wonder your heart wants both of them."

"Marinette, it's okay. Just let the day go by.


	6. Chapter 6

School again.

Marinette had gained confidence no one had ever seen before. She had the confidence of Ladybug. Though no one knew that Marinette and Ladybug were one and the same. Marinette was as confident as her counterpart.

"Hi Adrien**.**" Her words were as smooth as Lila's, though there were no lies said.

"Oh, hey, Marinette! What's up!"

"You know, I've been thinking...I've liked you for a while, and would you like to go on a date sometime?"

Adrien reached out and bapped Marinette's head.

"What was that for?!"

"To make sure you're real. Not a dream or akumatized or an illusion."

"I'm real, as real as the whiskers on a cat."

Marinette shocked herself.

_Did I just do that? Been hanging out with Cat too much._

Marinette shocked her classmates.

And she shocked Adrien.

_If I weren't already Cat Noir, I would think she is._ Adrien thought.

"I would love to" Adrien grinned. "Where's all this confidence coming from? I must know."

"Oh, well I just thought of myself to have confidence like Ladybug I guess."

"Oh, really? That's purrtastic. Or should I say puntastic?"

It was Adrien's turn to shock his classmates.

"Did he just pun?"

"I didn't think Mr. Perfect could do that."

"Yeahhhh Adrien!"

Marinette was having her third crisis.

_ohno. if he can pun what have i done? have i opened up a gate? ohno what if he's Cat Noir? Makes easier on my heart I guess._

There was a change in the air.

"You're right Kitty, though you'll have to do better than that to beat me in a pun battle."

_Kitty?? _An arrow of love and realization has gone through Adrien's heart. _Ladybug?_

The two began to test each other.

"My lady, you know I would never want to beat you."

Their classmates thought Marinette and Adrien were being really eloquent, a really elaborate planned joke. But they couldn't peel their eyes away.

"Oh I beg to differ. How about a video game match? Super Mecha Fight Slam?"

"Your on! Right after school?"

"Perfect."

And the two had a date. The test was passed.

The whole school erupted in cheers. Bets exchanged hands. It seemed that the whole school shipped the two teens.

The two girls walked away

"Girl, Marinette, I'm so proud of you! Where did you suddenly find all that confidence?" Alya said

"It's like I said, I took my confidence from Ladybug." Marinette said, making a point to turn and look at Adrien, knowing he's still in earshot.

"She's so amazing." Adrien said dreamily.

"Come on man, we still have the rest of school to go through." Nino said.

**An:**

-I couldn't find the actual game name so I made one up


	7. Chapter 7

School had finally ended.

It was game time.

Marinette and Adrien walled to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Neither wanting to talk on the streets.

But the silence was soon broken.

"So are we a thing now? Or...?" Adrien asked.

"I would like to say yes. As we are technically on a date."

"I would like that."

And just like that, the two were a couple.

The bakery arrived in sight.

"Mom, dad, I'm home! I have news!"

Tom and Sabine poked their heads around the corner.

"Yes dear?"

"I have a boyfriend. Mom, dad, this is Adrien Agreste."

"Finally!" Tom said.

"Tom!" Sabine scolded. "Though we are happy that you are happy."

It seems that Marinette's own parents shipped the new couple too.

"We're going to play video games, ssee you later."

"Okay dear."

The two went upstairs.

At the same time, the two asked each other,

"So you're really Cat Noir?"

"So you're really Ladybug?"

And at the same time, the two replied,

"Yes."

"Finally, I've been waiting for you two lovebirds to hook up"

"Plagg! Be nice!"

The kwamis have shown up.

"Whatever Sugarcube, I'm Plagg, the black cat Kwami, essence of destruction, yada yada. You got any cheese?"

Marinette looked taken aback, while all Adrien did was reach into his pocket and give Plagg the cheese.

"I'm Tikki, the ladybug Kwami, the essence of creation, it is noce to meet you!"

Adrien grinned.

"I'ts nice to meet you too!"

It seems that there was an exception to every rule, they were allowed to keep their Miraculous.

And like any stereotypical moment, the Akuma Alert went off.

The two grinned at each other.

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

"Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

Though the transformation shout gad to be quieter, as the Duppain-Chengs were still in the building.

"Mom, we're going to be up here for a while, considering the Akuma Alert, just let us play our game." Marinette said.

"Okay, honey, have fun!"

The two heroes went up the hatch and onto the roof.

And the two poled and swung away.


	8. Chapter 8

"WHY DID ADRIEN AGREE TO GO OUT WITH THAT DUPAIN-CHENG BRAT? HE SHOULD GO OUT WITH ME!" Broken Heart yelled.

"Oh this isn't good." Cat Noir said

"Why?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's Chole. Uh, she's in love with me, or something? I guess? I mean, alter me?"

"Then we'll just have to convince her that there are other cats in Paris won't we?"

Cat Noir grinned.

"I'll be right back."

~

Ladybug returned with the Fox Miraculous in hand.

"I don't think we can convince our victim with just words.

"ILLUSION!" The sound of a flute.

A horde of boys appeared, boys that were right up Chole's alley.

"Hi Chloe, I brought something for you!"

"Hi my name is-"

"Chloe!"

"I have another gift!"

"My gift is better!"

"Oh, this is so flattering! Boys, you shouldn't have."

While The Boys distracted Broken Heart, Cat Noir had already activated his cataclysm. His hand layed down down on Broken Hearts head.

The head piece disintegrated.

A black and purple butterfly flew out.

Ladybug's yoyo swung around.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma, gotcha!"

A whote butterfly flew out.

"Bye, bye, little butterfly"

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

"Pound i-"

Ladybug turned to get her lips mashed.

She was being kissed.

"You were so amazing out there." Cat Noir murmured.

Her first kiss.

She returned the kiss.

"You were too, Kitty."

The double day couple. Dating in and out of the mask. This relationship marked the end of Hawkmoth's reign. Eventually, he would become not enough for the two, and the reign of Akumas would fall.

Our Tale has ended

**An:**

-I hope this was fluffy enough for you

-that's the end, I hope my attempt at fluff worked, and I'll see you guys next time


End file.
